


Coffee Eyes

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Meeting, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein





	Coffee Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwarrior/gifts).



                                                                           

Omg I just went to get a latte from my regular coffee shop and I always have the same guy serving me and I must bug him so much as I would always ask for almond milk (I'm lactose intolerant) but they would just have lacto free so I stuck with that and today as I drank my latte I could tell the difference in the milk and asked if they started serving almond milk and the guy just shyly said “well you always ask if we have it so i got it specially for you” THIS GUY BOUGHT THE MILK WITH HIS OWN MONEY I FEEL SO PREVILEDGED RIGHT NOW EAAAAHH

It was a normal Monday Morning. Crappy, and as Monday as could be. At least there was the cute guy at the bistro to look forward to.

Felicity pulled on her coat, and grabbed her umbrella as she headed towards her front door. She opened up her umbrella, and of course the strong wind blew the rain at her anyway.

"Oh, Mondays," she mumbled to herself angrily.

She trudged onwards all the way to her usual bistro. The rain just started pouring harder, and faster. Felicity started running to get out of the rain, but slipped. She held onto a railing to keep her balance and ended up standing straight, but her hand was now covered in the grease of the railing that the rain had washed off.

"Perfect."

She rolled her eyes, and glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to eight. If she didn't hurry, she was going to miss her bus to work. She should probably skip her morning coffee.

"No, you know what, screw it! It's Monday, it's raining, and I want my damn coffee!"

She held her head up high, not caring how people reacted to her disheveled appearance and made her way to the bistro. It looks like she was going to miss her bus. The line was long, longer than it normally was.

Damn Mondays.

She waited impatiently, but silently other than the tapping of her foot, for about fifteen minutes before she finally got to the front of the line.

"Hi Felicity. The usual," Oliver asked.

OLIVER.

She forgot all about him. She forgot that she'd be seeing him, and especially like this. Of course, this had to happen to her. Normally it was Barry who took her order, but today Oliver was there.

"Where's Barry," she asked before she could stop herself.

"So, you're not happy to see me? "

"NO, No, not like that! It's just you normally work the other line. And he's not here, so you're working both lines, and I just wondered-of course I'm happy to see you."

"Felicity. I'm kidding. Barry's out sick today, so I'm covering for him, but I'm calling his bluff.

"Huh?"

"I'm 100% sure he has a hangover from the night he had with Iris."

"Oh," she smiled forgetting all about her crappy day.

"So, the usual?"

"Yeah."

"Coming right up," he smiled at her and winked before he turned around. 

Was she imagining all this? Did Oliver just freaking wink at her? Was she dreaming? She lightly tapped her face once. She was still at Jitters. Again. Still at Jitters. Again, and again and again and-

"Felicity?

"Hmm..."

"Are you okay," Oliver asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she said making up an excuse.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've been behind on a lot of things, I think I'm going to have my coffee and go back to bed. I'm skipping work today."

"You want to talk about it," he asked.

"About what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. It just looks like you're not in the best mood."

"Oh, um..."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You weren't prying. It'd actually be nice to get a few things off my chest."

"I have a break in about ten minutes."

"But I thought Barry's out sick."

"He is, but Roy's helping out with the orders today so-"

"Yeah, so...okay."

"Okay," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay," she smiled back with ease.

"How about I bring your coffee to you, and I start my break then?"

"Okay," she smiled again.

"Okay," he repeated.

"..."

"Felicity?"

"Hmm..."

"Don't you want to go to your booth?"

"RIGHT! Um, okay...going. Bye...well for now."

"Bye, for now," he repeated with his perfect smile still in his face.

Felicity quickly sat down in her normal booth, and called her office, letting them know she was "sick" and couldn't come in today. She put down her phone, and seconds later Oliver approached the booth.

"May I sit," he asked politely though there was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Please do," she replied with the same teasing tone in her voice.

"So, what's on your mind," he asked as he handed her her coffee.

She babbled on her about her previous week "the week from hell", and he listened intently commenting at all the right times with all the right things too say.

She had even forgot all about her coffee, and how bad she looked, and about everything. All she knew was that she was finally talking to Oliver.

She caught her reflection in the napkin dispenser.

"I'm so sorry. I look like a mess!"

"No, you don't," he chuckled.

"Yes, I do!"

"Felicity, believe me when I say that even on a crappy, rainy Monday morning like this, you still look as beautiful as ever."

Her cheeks turned tomato red. She didn't need to see her reflection to know that, but of course the napkin dispenser was mocking her. She looked away from her reflection, and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear to give her a second to think.

"I'm wet...NOT WET, WET BUT WET."

She sighed as he chuckled.

"I know it sounds like the same word, but it means two totally different things in my head."

He chuckled again, and replied, "I know, and it doesn't matter. The rain had no effect on your beauty."

Now seemed like a really good time for some coffee. She took a sip, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Did you guys start serving almond milk here?"

Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well, you always ask if we have it so i got it specially for you," he answered shyly, not even making eye contact.

"Wait!"

He looked up at her.

"You got it? As in, not the bistro, but you?"

He nodded, his cheeks even more red than before.

"As in with your _own_ money," she asked to be sure.

He nodded again.

"How-I mean-"

"I always hear you asking Barry if we got any, and well he told me you were lactose intolerant...and everyone deserves to have good coffee."

She smiled. "But with your own money? Oliver, you didn't have to."

"I kind of did."

"Why?"

"Well, I've actually been meaning to talk to you other than the normal hi, or good morning, and almond milk seemed like a pretty good excuse so-"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I kind of sort of...have this...like...I like you Felicity. A lot."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No..."

"You like me?"

"Well, yeah..."

Felicity squealed. She didn't mean to, but she did.

"I like you too!! I've liked you for like ever."

"I've actually liked you since the first day I started working here. You were waiting on the line, and I hoped that I'd get to take your order, but you switched to Barry's line at the last minute cause it was shorter."

"Well, he was faster at getting the order and making the coffees."

"It was my first day!"

She giggled.

"You did that the first day."

"Giggled?"

"Yeah. You were working on something. I couldn't see what it was, but you were the only person on the line without a phone in their hands trying to look busy. You were chewing on a red pen. You closed the cap of the pen, and giggled. It was only when you got to the front of the line that I saw you finished the sudoko puzzle in the paper that day."

"You remember all of that?"

"I remember thinking that your laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I hope that's not weird."

"No, it's-I don't even know what it is."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good, good, definitely good."

"Good."

"Good."

He chuckled, "It looks like my break is up."

She whined. He chuckled. 

"I'll see you Felicity."

"Oliver," she asked as he got up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be sick today?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm sick so I'm not going to work today, and you sat next to me, and I might be contagious and oh no-*cough cough*-I just coughed on you. Now you might be infected and you can't work."

"I guess I can't," he chuckled.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Doubt it," he smiled back. "Hey, Roy," he called to the counter.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling very well," he said not taking his eyes off Felicity. "I'm taking a sick day!"

"Don't you dare, Queen," he yelled.

"Cisco will be here in twenty minutes," he yelled back leading Felicity to the door.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong," he asked Felicity.

"One minute."

She raced passed Oliver, and ran to Roy, ignoring the customers on line.

"Scarecrow, I need a favour. Get me a cup of whatever Oliver drinks fast."

"No, Blondie!"

"Roy, you have five seconds before I use my loud voice."

"That won't work on me."

"Five-"

"One coffee, black, coming up!"

"Thank you," she smiled as he handed her the cup.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Next!"

"This one's for you," she handed Oliver the cup.

"For me?"

"I've learned that coffee makes you feel better."

"I'll be back on my feet in no time then."

"Yes, but for now. Want to come back with me to my apartment?"

"I'd go anywhere with you."

 

"And you know what, it wasn't a normal Monday at all. It wasn't crappy, and the rain is actually quite beautiful when you're sharing an umbrella with Oliver Queen, and so it was kind of a perfect Monday. So, the moral of the story here is; you can skip work, but _never_ skip your coffee."

"Felicity, honey, you can't just tell our kids it's okay to skip work."

"Yes, I can Oliver and I did."

"I'll never win with you," he mumbled.

 


End file.
